


Show me what you got

by DisenchantedHalo (Morgawse)



Series: And Morrison Makes Three [7]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Coming In Pants, Dildos, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shy Gerard Way, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-10-17 06:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgawse/pseuds/DisenchantedHalo
Summary: Frank's bored and in need of relief, but boyfriend Grant is out of town. Will some blushing virgin (Gerard) do the trick over the webcam, even if Frank's credit card groans at the thought? What happens when Grant unexpectedly Skypes Frank mid-session?





	Show me what you got

**Author's Note:**

> So I have not given up on writing, just suddenly developed a cute anxiety about posting (along with pretty much everything else in life). This has sat in drafts with the summary, beginning and end notes for almost a month. Finally got bold enough to just press post! Everything from hereon in is the original draft from a month ago.
> 
> Please note that in this I do envision that Gerard is genuinely over 18 and legal, even if Frank and Grant have doubts. It's just his baby-face and shy attitude that are hinting that something's not right.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this little piece of nonsense. It is definitely in my plot? what plot? category ;). It had been hanging around half finished and unedited for a while, until Rylescoe hinted that there had been very little new F/G/G activity recently, so always willing to oblige (when my muse is actually ready to cooperate), I thought I'd try to finish this off. I also suspect that I owe Ry a Skype sex story anyway, so here it is!
> 
> I have tried my best to eradicate typos and errors. If any squeaked past, apologies.

Frank has seriously had enough of this week. He really ought to be doing that market research piece that's been at the top of his 'To Do' list for a couple of weeks. If it isn't on his boss's desk first thing Monday morning, Tim will have Frank's balls.

Still, it is only Friday night. He has the weekend ahead of him to get the report done. He's pulled late ones every night this week. He deserves a little downtime. He pads through to the kitchen, divesting himself of jacket, shoes and keys on his way. Once there he grabs a couple of beers from the fridge before retreating to the cocoon that is his bedroom.

While he's waiting for his laptop to wake up, he takes off his shirt and pants, leaving them where they fall on the bedroom floor. Tidying up is a job for tomorrow morning. He sets about fluffing and arranging the pillows to create the perfect snuggle space up against the headboard. He's finally got it right, he thinks, so he climbs onto the bed and, no not quite perfect. So, Frank wriggles around until it is just right.

His hand hovers over the mouse pad. What is he in the mood for? One of the videos he's watched many times before or something fresh?

Frank listlessly scrolls through the links he's got stored. Nothing leaps out at him like it is going to hit the spot. Something new then?

Frank opens a new tab. He types in the highly unoriginal 'gay porn'. He's met with a dizzying array of options to choose from. He scans the first page. There are only two or three possibles. He could probably describe the plot and possibly quote the 'dialogue' of everything that's on offer. He thinks that he's perhaps already watched most of the free stuff, and if he hasn't saved the link, then it isn't worth a re-watch. He needs something a little more unpredictable. A chat room? Some camwhore action? Not entirely unpredictable, because come on, there's still only so much you can do on your own, but at least what happens is instant, it's what the paying viewers want right then and there, not some stressed out, bored porno director turning out the 100th piece of the same old crap.

Frank changes his search to bring up some gay chat rooms. One catches his eye. It's offering, shy, inexperienced virgins. It's bound to be a gimmick. But what if it isn't? This could be interesting. If it's true, whoever he decides to watch could be way more interesting than the stereotypical twinks or butch blonds that he's used to seeing.

Frank sets up an account and authorises his credit card. As he starts his search for his first view, he promises himself that he won't pay for anything more tonight. He is just going to watch. But who?

The site promised that everyone they promoted was over 18, but the guy that Frank is most interested in barely looks legal. He tunes out the warning bells in his head. The chubby little baby face looking back at him, all pallid with a hint of eyeliner, and the black hair that falls to his shoulders, and the way that he's hardly able to hold direct contact with the camera, peeking out at it from behind his bangs and fluttering eyelashes, are all so enticing. Frank hasn't even seen anything of the guy's body yet, and already he can feel his dick getting interested. There's the awkward giggle when the dude reads something that another viewer has typed. He bites his lip before he responds, but when he speaks, he does so out of the corner of his mouth. His voice is soft, sweet and gentle. If this is a shy, blushing virgin act – damn it's good. He is actually believable.

Frank checks back to see how long this chat has been running. Only five minutes. That's good. He notices in the chat that the guy's name is Gee. Great, now Frank doesn't have to use 'the guy' or 'the dude', it makes it feel more personal, less sordid and transactional, although it is sordid. It's also highly likely that Gee is a stage name and he's only in it for the money, maybe paying his way through college or something like that.

Frank settles back to watch the show. He makes sure that he keeps his fingers away from the keyboard. That way, it might help him keep his promise – he is only going to be a voyeur tonight.

Gee is in a skin-tight t-shirt. Black cotton stretched across the flat planes of his chest. He's waiting, toying with the hem of his shirt, whispering about all the things he wants someone to do to him in real life. It's hot; it's kinky enough to get the heat building but not so far out there that it would turn most viewers off. The sneak peek into his 'real' life over, Gee asks the viewers if he should take his shirt off? What is that worth to them? Then Gee slips his hand under the shirt, running it up to his chest, teasing them with a hand poised over where his nipple would be.

Frank reminds himself of his promise. His fingers are itching to get to the keyboard. He wants that t-shirt off. He needs to see the guy play with his nipple, running the pad of his finger across it, pinching it pulling, rolling it between….

Someone, thankfully, beats him to it.

With a gleeful face, Gee stops playing with his nipple to take the shirt off. There's no finesse to the act, but it only adds to the charm.

Frank sees another request pop up on the screen.

"Ah, thank you Ten82NWK." Gee flashes his tiny toothed grin at the camera.

There's a split second of something, maybe doubt, maybe uncertainty on Gee's face, before he recovers it well and schools himself into a coyer yet seductive expression. He licks the tips of his fingers; then he does tweak the nipple. It's hesitant at first, but the confidence seems to grow, and a little squeak slips past his lips. Gee's got Frank convinced he is a virgin - almost.

Now there is a distinct bulge in Frank's boxers. He hasn't even touched himself yet. He is about to fish some lube out of the drawer in his nightstand when his phone rings.

Initially Frank groans – in frustration and not because of the entrancing way Gerard is innocently twirling strands of hair around his fingers and batting his eyelashes at the camera. Then he sees the caller ID. The irritation turns to curiosity. He could blow him off if he wanted. They had spoken for a couple of hours the night before. Isn't Grant supposed to be out at one of those fancy corporate events CEOs have to go to, not calling his loser middle-management boyfriend?

Cursing under his breath, because sexual relief was now out of the question and some rant about the state of the company, or worse one of Grant's existential monologues was more likely, Frank answers Grant's skype call. At the same time, he mutes but for some reason doesn't turn the chat room off.

"Hey, gorgeous," Grant purrs. "How's my boy tonight?"

"Shattered and in need of a good time," comes the snarky reply.

"Hmm, figured as much after last night. Wish I was there to help, pet."

As always Grant's Scottish lilt is soothing.

"Thought you were due at one of those hang out with other mega-corporation CEO thingies?"

Frank scowls down at his crotch, willing the erection away. If he can't do anything about it himself, and Grant isn't here to take care of it, then it needs to go away – pronto.

"I am," Grant laughs. "Have you forgotten the time difference. It's a couple of hours away yet."

Frank facepalms.

"Shit, of course! It must only be about 6.30 on the west coast. Jeez, how did I…fuck it's been a crazy week!"

Frank's brain is fried. As much as he loves Grant, as much as he misses him when he has to go away on company business, Frank doesn't want to talk to him right now. He just wants to get off and go to sleep.

Frank shifts to a more comfortable position for talking to Grant.

"Interesting choice of viewing material."

It takes Frank half a second to catch up with Grant's comment.

"What do…uh…oh…um…well…"

Fuck! Why didn't he shut the lid on his laptop? In shifting position, he had changed the angle of the phone and Grant had just got an eyeful of Gee working his tongue around a hot-pink 9inch dildo.

"Sorry love. I had no idea I'd be disturbing you." The amusement in Grant's voice is evident.

"No…no…I was…it had just…"

Frank can feel the heat in his cheeks. He expects that he looks like a beetroot, as he sits there tripping over his words in embarrassment. He's not got anywhere other than his dick fluffing up yet, so there wasn't anything to disturb was there? But who wants to admit that they still jerked off to porn when they had a boyfriend as hot and attentive as Grant?

Grant surprises Frank, when in a throaty growl he demands, "Get the phone so that I can see you and that guy on the screen."

Frank's dick springs back to life in an instant.

"Turn on the sound. I want to hear not only every little sound you make but…oh wow that is a pretty little thing you've found! Sure he's legal?"

"The site claims they all are, but…" Frank shrugs.

He can see Grant pushing down the same qualms he first had.

"Yes, yes, I definitely want to hear the moans coming out of that mouth."

Frank does what is Grant asking for. He manages to prop his phone against a couple of books on his nightstand and, after a bit of trial and error, finds a spot where he can see the black-haired beauty, and Grant gets to see both him and Gee. He turns the sound back on.

Gee's still got the dildo in hand, although now he's moved away from the camera to his bed. He is whimpering a little as he rubs the dildo along the obvious erection in his briefs - no they're not briefs, they're panties.

Frank does a double-take and nearly chokes at the realisation that, yep, those are red silky panties Gee is wearing. Frank's cock twitches. He blindly flaps for the nightstand, unwilling to take his eyes away from the screen. He needs the lube, stat.

"Why don't you do that?" It's more of a command from Grant than a question. "I'd love to see you fuck yourself, and I know you keep a small dildo in that drawer along with the lube."

Shit, where did that dominant tone come from? It's hot. Seriously fucking hot. They need to talk about that when Grant gets back. Frank hates being told what to do, so much so that he never considered whether power exchange in the bedroom could excite him. He guesses he was wrong.

Now Frank has to tear his eyes away from the screen to comply with Grant's command. He roots around in the drawer until he finds it tucked away at the back, where he had thought it was safe from prying eyes - apparently not.

"How about we follow along with the action on screen, eh, my love?"

Frank's already struggling to string anything coherent together in his brain, and nothing has really started yet. He rubs the dildo over his boxers. In his head it's... it's...he can't decide, is it Grant in those sinfully tight briefs he prefers or Gerard in those panties?

"Motherfucking…"

"Maybe I need to rinse that filthy mouth of yours out when I get back? Although you do swear in the most delightful way."

That most definitely should not have Frank feeling even more flustered. His Dad had washed his mouth out once; it was not a pleasurable experience. However Grant in shirtsleeves, dress pants, and a vest - that is a whole other ball game.

A cry of "Jesus, shit…look at that…" interrupts Frank's fantasy.

Frank does look at that. The panties aren't off, but they're just below the knee, and the camera angle is perfect for a shot of the tight pink muscle and the hairless sac that they have been hiding. Unfortunately, the rock-hard dick that they had barely concealed is not in full view of the camera. It's ok though; Frank has a vivid imagination. 

Frank pauses to wipe the drool from the corner of his mouth. When he hears a cough from Grant, he remembers that he's supposed to be following along, and quickly lifts his hips, pulling his boxers down to match Gee.

When Gee lubes up his fingers, Frank lubes up his fingers. One finger at a time and as gradually as Gee is easing them through his hole is a tad slow for Frank - he's not the virgin here, but he matches Gee's pace just the same.

Just before he starts to nudge the dildo at his entrance, Gee looks directly at the camera. The tip of his tongue peeks out the side of his mouth, it stays there while he winks slowly at his viewers. Then Gee slides just the tip inside with a barely audible grunt. He holds it there, teasing, almost as if he wants someone to stump up for full penetration. 

Frank wills the others on. It’s not as if people aren’t going to want to see Gee. The wait seems interminable, because he has to pause too. In reality the pause is no more than a couple of seconds, but the relief Frank experiences when Gee bears down on the pink plastic and it disappears inside him.

Frank gives up on keeping pace with Gee. He pushes in, right up to the hilt. It might take a couple of thrusts, but he'll quickly locate his prostate and then, well how long he lasts after that has woken up is anyone's guess. Frank doubts Grant is going to hold him to cumming at the same time as Gee - not tonight anyway...and there's another one for the list.

Those noises. Grant's strangled moans through the phone. A sly glance at him shows Frank that Grant is seriously getting off on this. His head is thrown back. He's clamping down on his bottom lip, hell-bent on keeping the volume down in his hotel room. Grant's hand is cupped over his still-clothed groin.

Frank reckons that Grant is squeezing himself, using every ounce of self-control not to buck his hips up into his hand, determined neither to get his cock out of his pants nor to cum in them. Frank guesses with the breathy little 'ohs' and the keening noises coming from his laptop that it is likely to be a losing battle.

Gee somehow manages to sound goddamn adorable and at the same time like the whore he is selling himself as while the pink dildo slides in and out of that tight 'virgin' hole.

Frank's own mouth isn't quite so adorable, despite what Grant said about it being delightful only a few minutes ago. He has a filthy mouth which spews curse words at an alarming rate as he bears down on the dildo in his left hand which has been battering away at his prostate, while he is jacking himself off with his trusty right hand. He wonders if a mouth soaping might be in his future after this.

"Jesus h fucking christ...ngh, shit...fuck...fucking...shit...Oh my God...shit..shit..ngh…."

Frank is so worked up, stuck in the middle of this bizarre cam sex tryst that he forgets to try and hold off, he wanted to see what Gee's face is like when he orgasms. Instead, he spills hot white streams over his fist and collapses back onto the bed, panting like he just ran a marathon.

Luckily for Frank. He hasn't missed the moment. He's glad he didn't. He wants to capture a screenshot of that face. If he were not still in the throes of recovering from his 'little death', he would have done too. A memento of an evening well spent.

Frank's not too far gone though to register the expletives coming through his phone. He wished he'd actually pushed Grant to bet on whether he would really have the restraint he claimed to have. Frank should know, for a man in his fifties, Grant has the most amazing powers of recuperation and a refractory period shorter than Frank's. As if he wouldn't cum at the sight of both Frank, his beloved partner, and Gee, the gorgeous twink camwhore!

A flushed looking Gee repositions himself back right in front of the camera. One of the other views asks if Gee does private shows.

"Not...not...yet. But I would, for...for...for the right donation."

Gee's flustered response is endearing. He's just sucked on a dildo while jacking himself off, blatantly made a pitch for money and he still manages to come across as innocent.

Frank wants. Hell yeah, he wants some of that. He shoots Grant a look as if asking if he wants in on that too. Instantly he gets his answer.

"Next time," Grant pants as he's busy trying to assess any damage to his suit, "you're getting a private show, and I'm going to call the shots."

Frank can't help but nod eagerly at that suggestion.

"I'd better go now; I think I might need a shower and a change before anyone else sees me! I'll be back on Sunday. We have much to discuss." With that Grant blows Frank a kiss and hangs up.

Frank turns the laptop off; it's done its job for the night. He flops back down into the pillows. He'll have to wait a while for his body to recover before he can go for round two. After that little experience, there's no way only one orgasm is going to be enough tonight, but he won't be needing anyone else's services for the next one.  
He's got a head full of memories to replay of his first skype sex with Grant, which just so happened to include a cute, baby-faced camwhore called Gee. No trite, clichéd porn is going to live up that – ever. As he waits, Frank allows himself to ponder if Grant's promise of orchestrating a private show with Gee through Skype next time he's away could top tonight. Suddenly it isn't taking him quite so long before he begins to feel things stirring again.

**Author's Note:**

> So there you have it! Hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> As always thank you for reading! I really enjoy interacting with people who read my writing, so please think about hitting the kudos button and commenting to let me know what you thought. All constructive comments welcome.


End file.
